Second Generation: Little Sisters
by galindapopular
Summary: Continuity is back! Deena & Theresa's freshman year at Eden Hall. Theresa decides to make history by being the first Portman to be an Eden Hall Cheerleader. This worries Kitty Danny and their parents.
1. The Deal

**Summary: Theresa and Deena's freshman year at Eden Hall,Theresa decides to make history by being the first Portman on the Eden Hall Cheerleading Squad and starts hanging out with Andy's cousin! Danny, Kitty and their parents worry that this will not be good for her.**

**Author's Note: So, I started thinking about my beloved OCs, in my little continuity, and how much I missed them. Especially the poor neglected Portman sibs and lovely little Deena Banks. And I decided to give them their own story. Kitty and Julian will be in it too, of course, and Heather. But its mostly Theresa, Danny and Deena. Theresa's a real bitch, to basically everyone but Danny, just a warning. **

**Disclaimer: I own so little in this world, but my precious OCs they are all mine!

* * *

**

Second Generation: Little Sisters

Chapter 1: The Deal

"Did you tell Mom and Dad you didn't want to go Theresa?" Kitty said over the phone.

"Of course I did," Theresa Portman sighed, "but you know that doesn't work. I thought that maybe if you talked to them,"

"Re," Kitty laughed, "Maybe I could convince Mom, but once Dad makes up his mind the only people that can talk him out of anything are Mom, Luis or Fulton."

"So convince Mom and Luis," Theresa said, "And then maybe I'd get out of it. You of all people should understand you didn't want to go either."

"It's different for you," Kitty pointed out, "I was going all on my own, Danny's going to be a senior and Deena's going too."

"But there's no point in me going," Theresa countered, "I don't even play hockey, and Deena's not really a factor since we've met like four whole times."

"Theresa," Kitty said, "when I think about what my life would be like if I hadn't gone. I mean, I never would have met Julian, I wouldn't have started acting, I probably wouldn't have gone to Loyola, and I'd be more than likely working in the bar until I found some office job."

"Who you talking to?" Fulton and Reid walked into Theresa's room.

"No one!" She shouted, "Leave!"

"Is it a boy?" Reid said trying to grab the phone, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Is that the twins?" Kitty laughed on the other end, "Put them on."

"They're not even supposed to be in here!" Theresa grabbed Fulton's head. "It's Kitty, say hi."

"Hi Kitty!" They shouted.

"Ok, now get out!" She shoved them off her bed.

"See, if you go to Eden Hall, there'll be no twins to deal with," Kitty laughed. "Give it a shot Re. You may love it."

"What if I hate it?" She asked.

"I make you the same deal Luis made me," Kitty said, "if you really hate it, I'll call Mom and Dad and talk to them. And if that doesn't work, I'll fly up to Minnesota myself and bring you home. Deal?"

"Deal!" Theresa said, "thanks Kitty! Bye!"

"Bye," Kitty shook her head and hung up the phone. She smiled and dialed another number.

"Hello?" Heather picked up the phone.

"Hi Heather," Kitty smiled, "its Kitty, is Deena there, I wanted to wish her luck."

"Hi Kitty," Heather laughed, as Deena walked into the room eating an apple, Deena stopped when she heard her future sister in law's name. "Yeah, she's right here. Kitty." She pointed to the phone. Deena nodded and took it.

"Hi Kitty," she said.

"Hey Dee," Kitty smiled, "are you all ready?"

"I'm so excited." Deena said. "I've been waiting for this like, forever."

"I just wanted to call to wish you good luck." Kitty laughed. "Also, I know you have other friends going, so if you guys could watch out for my sister."

"Theresa, right?" Deena said, it was a tough job keeping track of Kitty's siblings.

"Right, she's not so hot on the whole Eden Hall thing," Kitty explained. "She could use some friends."

"Does she play?" Deena asked, "I mean, then it's like a built in group of friends."

"No," Kitty shook her head. She thought of her dancer/gymnast little sister and tried to picture her in pads out on the ice. It just wasn't very likely. "Think you can deal with it anyway?"

"You dealt with Lexi right?" Deena laughed.

"Right, thanks Dee," Kitty said, "Good Luck! Talk to you soon. Tell the rents I said hi."

"Bye Kitty." Deena hung up the phone. "Kitty says hi," she said walking over to her mom.

"What'd she say?" Heather asked, just making conversation.

"She wants me to make friends with her sister," Deena wrinkled her nose. "I didn't want to say anything, but from what I remember Theresa Portman's kind of a bitch."

"Be nice," Heather said, "in a few years they're going to be family. God help us."

"I'll be nice," Deena nodded, "for Kitty."

"Good girl." Heather smiled.

* * *

The next day Danny and Theresa drove up to Minnesota. Theresa had her headphones on most of the time, and was just staring angrily out the window. Danny looked over and sighed, pulling one of the ear buds out. 

"Hey!" Theresa said, "what was that for?"

"We've been driving for four hours and you haven't said anything." He said. "Come on, I know you're pissed but Jesus, make the best of it."

"You don't get it OK?" Theresa said, "you always wanted to go to Eden Hall. I have no interest. They took me away from my friends, and my dance company, and my gymnastic coaches, and now I've got nothing."

"Drama queen," Danny rolled his eyes, "Believe it or not there are dancers in Minnesota too, and gymnastics. And you have friends, what about Deena Banks?"

"God you too," Theresa said, "I couldn't tell Kitty, but Deena and I don't really like each other very much."

"Really?" He said, "I thought you two were friends. And Deena's pretty cool. We've hung out a couple of times."

"She thinks I'm a bitch," Theresa shrugged.

"Well you are a bitch," Danny pointed out, "but under that bitchiness is, well some more bitchiness and then a heart of gold."

"Shut up!" She laughed and hit him. "You're supposed to me on my side."

"I am," he said, "look I know you weren't into coming. But you're going to have a good time. If anything you'll have social status. I mean your older brother is captain of the varsity hockey team."

"Charlie didn't give it to you yet," Theresa said, she knew she had to keep her brother's feet on the ground about this, his disappointment if he didn't get captain was going to be horrible. "And I can build my own social status, thank you very much."

"Whatever," he laughed as she put her headphones back on.

When they arrived, they started unpacking the car.

"Freshman dorm's over there," Danny pointed. "Have fun."

"Thanks." Theresa said, grabbing her bag and walking toward the building. She looked around and saw upperclassmen greeting each other, giving hugs and high fives. She saw Danny start messing around with his team mates. She looked around to see if she could place anyone from the countless weekends she spent here visiting Kitty and Danny. So far not a single face was ringing a bell. She looked over and noticed a group of girls in matching red skirts and sweaters. She smiled. Eden Hall cheerleaders. She had watched them in awe when she was younger, and had heard her parents make many cracks involving them at Luis. She watched one of the girls do an attempt at a back handspring and fail miserably. She laughed, these girls could absolutely use some of her help.

* * *

"Danny!" Deena ran up and tackle hugged him when she saw him the next morning. 

"Hey Dee!" He laughed, "Ready for freshman year?"

"I was born ready!" She smiled, "Charlie give you the C yet?"

"He called me and said he wanted me to come in and talk," Danny grinned. "I can only assume that's why. You ready to lead the freshman team to glory?"

"Hell yeah!" Deena laughed. "Look, I've got my first class. I'll see you later." She skipped away.

"Who's the cutie freshman?" Jim Tyler, one of Danny's friends came up to him.

"Deena Banks," Danny said, knowing the reaction that was coming.

"Banks?" Jim said, "Like Adam and Julian Banks?"

"Exactly," Danny laughed.

"I take back the cutie," Jim laughed, "I don't want to get my ass kicked."

"Good plan." Danny nodded and kept walking. As he headed into the building Theresa blind sighted him.

"Danny," She said, "I have to get out of here."

"Theresa, we've been here less than twenty four hours." He said, "you can't be stir crazy already."

"I'm calling Kitty tonight." Theresa said, "we made a deal."

"I don't think Kitty meant after a day," he laughed, "probably a month, or even a semester. Look, find something to do."

"I was thinking of trying out for cheerleading." She shrugged. "They really suck on the gymnastics front."

"Yes, good, do that." He said, distracted, "wait, did you say cheerleading?"

"Yeah," she nodded and walked away, "Glad you think it's a good idea, bye Danny!" She walked away her blonde hair swaying behind her. He shook his head, she had done it, the classic distract you with one thing and then do something else, Theresa switch. She got away with murder with their Dad with that one.

* * *

**Review it please!**


	2. The Looming Apocalypse

**Author's note: Yay! It's so nice to have these Characters back, I missed them oh soo much! Kitty and Julian are back in this one! And thanks for the reviews, I'm trying to explore Danny a little bit...because I'm starting to love him.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own shit!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Looming Apocalypse **

"Theresa's going to be a cheerleader?" Julian laughed over the phone to Kitty. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm not," Kitty shook her head. "She called me yesterday, she's so excited about it. Then I talked to my mom, she thinks it's a sign of the apocalypse, I mean, yes Theresa's different than the rest of us, but she's still Duck."

"I would think she would be," Julian said, "Eden Hall cheerleading is right up her alley. Plus she's probably a better gymnast than the rest of them combined. But I'm inclined to agree with Julie too, somethings up if there's a Portman at that lunch table."

"It makes me nervous," Kitty said, "one of the reasons my mom wanted her to go to Eden was to maybe diminish her mean girl tendencies. Those girls will just make them worse."

"Come on," Julian said, "you have to face it Kitty. Your little sister's a bitch, and if she's cheerleading at least she'll be happy bitch, which is a lot better than an unhappy bitch."

"Did you just call my little sister a bitch?" Kitty said, feigning shock. "You know something, that's a reason for me to hang up on you."

"You can call Deena a bitch if you want to," Julian laughed, "then we'll be even."

"Yes, but see unlike Theresa, Deena isn't actually one," Kitty smiled, "I know she'll be fine, but I worry about her."

"Don't worry so much," Julian smiled, "Like you said, she'll be fine. Besides, Deena and Danny will make sure she doesn't go too far out of line.'

"Yeah," Kitty said. "So how's Michigan?"

"Not very different from last year." Julian said casually, "I do love dorm life though, I see why you and Lexi were so obsessed with it. What about New Orleans?"

"Amazing!" Kitty smiled. "And there's this whole new group of people to show my ring off to."

"Someday I'll get you a ring worth showing off," Julian said quietly, "but til then I'm fine with you not showing it off."

"No!" Kitty said, "I love my little ring. I don't want another one."

"Fine, save me that money," he laughed. "I'm gonna go. Talk to you soon."

"Bye, I love you." She said.

"Love you too." He answered, and shook his head. A Portman on the Eden Hall Cheerleading squad, there was no way his dad would ever believe that that could happen.

* * *

"Luis," Julie said, sitting down at the bar, "I think we need to check the book of revelation again. There had to be something in there about one of my children becoming an Eden Hall Cheerleader." 

"Danny quit the hockey team?" Luis joked.

"Very funny," Julie laughed. "At least she's getting excited about something. The way she moped around all summer I thought she might never be happy again."

"Exactly," Luis had this huge smile on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" Julie said.

"Eden Hall Cheerleaders." He smiled.

"Middle aged and single," she said, snapping him out of the revelry.

"What, I can't remember my better days?" He said. "The Eden Hall Cheerleading squad was my dominion."

"You were such a pig," Julie rolled her eyes, "why did I ever go out with you?"

"I was irresistible," he said, "no woman on earth could say no to me."

"Right," Julie laughed, "I forgot that part."

"Hey," Dean said walking in and giving Julie a kiss, "What are we talking about?"

"Theresa wants to be a cheerleader." Julie said, "which lead Luis to talking about his days of adolescent debauchery."

"Good to be caught up," Dean said, "Wait? Did you say Theresa wants to be a cheerleader?"

"It beats her being miserable," Julie said. "It's just well, you know how Theresa can be, well,"

"She's a bitch, Julie," Dean said, "our middle daughter is a bitch."

"She can be difficult," Julie said, hitting him, "I don't think that, well you remember what those girls were like. They were cliquey and mean and they often made me cry."

"They were also hot," Luis said.

"Not helping man," Dean said, "Look, we can't stop her. And like we said, at least she'll be happy. Danny will look after her."

* * *

Therese rushed to the front of a crowd of girls looking at the posted list of freshman cheerleaders. 

"Yes!" Theresa shouted, she saw her name.

"You make it?" Danny said coming up behind her.

"Yeah," she smiled. "Ah, I'm so excited."

"Don't be too excited," Danny said, "and watch your self around those girls."

"Yeah yeah," Theresa said, hugging him, "It'll be great! I promise."

"Hey," Deena bounced up, "what's up?"

"Theresa made cheerleader," Danny said.

"Oh," Deena said, trying to keep from laughing, "uh, cool. So Captain how does it feel?"

"Ask Jim," Danny shrugged, "since he's the captain."

"What?" Deena said, "but you rule that team! I mean, I've been watching you for four years, I know."

"Charlie felt that Jim had more of a leader mentality," Danny said, casually, "It's not a big deal Dee."

"Yes it is Danny!" Theresa said, "You are being way too Gaffney about this! You really wanted that."

"Gaffney?" Deena said, trying to understand.

"Gaffney is a term Theresa uses for when someone is too mellow about something," Danny rolled is eyes, "Portman is for when someone is too aggressive. Like our parents."

"Oh," Deena nodded, "well then I agree, you are being too Gaffney."

"It's fine," Danny said, "drop it you two." Theresa went to say something, "You especially, don't tell Dad yet!" He pointed at her, "I have to go, people are going to think I'm some sort of reject hanging out with freshmen all the time."

"So," Deena said, awkwardly, trying to talk to Theresa, "cheerleading that's cool."

"Yeah," Theresa answered, and nodded, "I have to go, I'll see you later!" She walked away.

That day at lunch a girl with a neat brown pony tail sat down next to Theresa.

"Hi," she said, in a perky voice.

"Uh hi," Theresa said looking around. She had sat with Deena and her friends the past few days, but she didn't recognize this girl.

"Are you going to come sit with us?" This girl said.

"Who are you?" Theresa asked.

"The freshman cheerleaders!" She laughed, "we're all over there, at the table next to the senior cheerleaders. You're on the squad right? I saw you at the list."

"Oh, yeah," Theresa said, picking up her tray.

"What's your name?" The girl asked.

"Theresa Portman," she said, "you,"

"Lilly," she smiled, "Lilly Powell."

* * *

"Powell?" Danny said to Theresa, that night at the dorm, "No, you stay away from anyone named Powell!" 

"God, since when are you so controlling Daniel Francis?" She rolled her eyes, "Be careful around the cheerleaders, stay away from people named Powell, seriously you need to chill."

"I'm serious Theresa Elizabeth!" He said, "do you remember Andy Powell?"

"Kitty's ex boyfriend?" She said, "Yeah, I remember him."

"He's much more than Kitty's ex boyfriend," Danny said, "look, he did some really horrible stuff to Lexi, ok?"

"Oh God," she rolled her eyes, "Once again, your crush on Lexi Vanderbilt creates a problem. Look, I'm sure Lilly was not a coconspirator in whatever horrible evil thing Andy did to Lexi. I love her too, she's like the other actually girly big sister I never had, but I'm sure Lilly, who is Andy's cousin, and did not grow up with him, is really nice."

"Just watch yourself Re," he said, "And why'd you ditch Deena?"

"I didn't ditch Deena!" Theresa said, "She doesn't even like me, and I'm making my own friends."

"Fine whatever," he said, "I'm calling Dad, want in?" Theresa looked at the clock.

"It's 8:30." She said, "Dad's at the bar."

"Perfect time to tell him I'm not the captain," Danny smiled. "When he's busy and Luis is there."

"Maybe you should tell Mom first," Theresa said, "Or Kitty! And then Kitty can tell him."

"Already told Kitty," Danny shook his head, "and she and Dad had another fight, they aren't talking."

"Julian?" Theresa said.

"It's always Julian," He said, "or some variation of Julian. She wants to fly up to Michigan for their birthday again, but she doesn't have the money."

"And since Dad is dead set against the engagement," Theresa finished, "he won't give it to her."

"Bingo," He said.

"But if he's mad at Kitty," Theresa said, "then he'll be less mad about the captain thing, when he's mad at Kitty is a good time to tell him things."

"No, it's a good time for you to tell him things," Danny laughed, "you, little miss exact opposite of Kitty in every way. Me, it just causes transfer of the rage. Trust me, I've dealt with telling Dad bad news over the phone before"

"Fucking Gaffney," she shook her head and walked out.

"I'm a Portman," Danny shouted after her. "Not a Gaffney."

* * *

**See, what Danny's sisters think of him? Haha! Review please!**


	3. Give it a chance

**Author's Note: Ok, so I know I usually listen to you guys on the whole what you want to see front, unfortunately I cannot grant one of your apparent wishes on this one. I cannot provide you with a Danny and Deena romance, because Danny, as was so lovingly pointed out by Theresa, is still hung up on Lexi, also the Banks and Portman clans are connected enough as is...no need for more confusion. Sorry! But I hope you'll enjoy the story anyway.**

**Disclaimer: After all of this time, I still don't really own anything.

* * *

Chapter 3: Giving it a chance **

"Jim Tyler?" Dean scoffed that night as he and Julie got ready for bed. "Jim Tyler doesn't have half of Danny's talent and potential. The team respects Danny, they'd listen to him and let him lead them."

"You know how Charlie is," Julie said, "It's all about the underdog. I mean, if just the best player were captain than Charlie wouldn't have been, it would have been Adam."

"Adam would have been a horrible captain though," Dean pointed out, "he's spineless," Julie shot him a watch it glare, "You know what I mean. Danny would be great."

"Well, at least you didn't yell at him." She sighed, "Poor kid was scared out of his mind to tell you."

"He was?" Dean said, feeling guilty. "Why?"

"Could it be the way you treated Kitty all summer?" She pointed out, "Ever wonder why the kids didn't bring their friends over to swim this year? They didn't want to risk everyone seeing one you two's blow outs. He's afraid to disappoint you."

"I'm not disappointed in him," Dean shook his head, "Kitty I'm disappointed in, not him. She just has so much potential Jules."

"And she'll realize that potential," Julie smiled, "but she'll do it with him."

"What if she doesn't?" He sighed, "What if it ends up being like, well," he hesitated to say it.

"Like me and Adam?" Julie nodded. Her first marriage had been something of a disaster. "It won't be. Kitty's not me, and Julian isn't him. Call her in the morning, tell her you're sorry. Oh and Theresa made cheerleader."

"Oh," he nodded, "yeah, great."

"We're supporting her on this remember?" Julie said, trying to hold back her fear. "This is what she wants."

"Right," he nodded, "we're supporting her. And Kitty will be fine. Aren't the girls supposed to be the easy ones?"

"Six kids and I've discovered," Julie sighed, "I don't think there are easy ones. They're just all hard."

"No, Marie is easy," he said.

"Marie is seven," Julie laughed, "she should be."

* * *

Deena looked over and saw Theresa sitting with the other freshman cheerleaders giggling and rolled her eyes. They now all had their red and white uniforms, and wore them all the time. She wanted to barf, it was disgusting, sure the varsity players all wore their jackets all the time, but that was different, they didn't run around school all day in their jerseys. She never understood how that girl could be related to Kitty. She noticed Lilly Powell look over at her, whisper something in Theresa's ear and then the two of them look at her and laugh. She sighed deeply. Two people who she was supposedly "friends" with had teamed up. Lilly's cousin Andy had been Julian's best friend, until something happened their senior year. She wasn't exactly sure what, but she knew it had something to do with Lexi Vanderbilt and the prom. Anyway, Lilly had tormented Deena all through grade school and now she was attached at the hip with Theresa Portman, this was not going to be fun. 

"Hey Dee!" Ryan Wells, one of her teammates, and best friends from childhood, sat down across from her. "What's happening?"

"Hi Ryan," she said, "I'm just trying to imagine what life will be like with two Lilly's around."

"Two?" Ryan shuddered, "why are there two?"

"Theresa Portman," she made a face, "haven't you heard? The two of them are like best friends forever!" Ryan laughed.

"Chill out Banks!" He said, "Besides, I'll bet Theresa's cool. I mean, you're the one who's all obsessed with Kitty, and Danny's awesome."

"She's not cool," Deena shook her head. "She is nothing like Kitty! Kitty's amazing, she's awful."

"She's cute," Ryan said looking over and observing Theresa flipping her blonde hair behind her. Deena looked at him and rolled her eyes. "But you're cuter?" He tried. Deena shook her head.

"So not the point," she said, "look at her,"

"I am," he nodded, biting his lip, she hit him. "You said to!"

"She's just so, ugh, phony I guess is the word. I mean, the first time we met, when we were ten we got along great, she was so much fun," she explained, "and then when we saw each other the next year, it was like entirely different. All of a sudden she was like this super boring girly girl, with no personality of her own and she was really mean. I don't get it. I really don't, I mean, how can Kitty be her sister, and she still be so wretched."

"You barely know her," Ryan laughed. "Give her a chance."

"Tell you what," Deena said, "she's smart enough to not go out with you, then maybe I'll give her a chance."

* * *

"Are you mad at me?" Jim said sitting next to a spaced out Danny. "I mean, seriously, dude, I didn't ask for this, if it were up to me, it would be you." 

"Nah," he said, "I'm not mad. Hell, less responsibility, more fun right?"

"Right," Jim laughed. "So, your sister? What's the deal there?"

"Dude!" Danny said, "are you asking to date my sister?"

"What? No!" He said, "I mean the whole cheerleading thing. I mean, Dean Portman's daughter on the cheerleading squad?"

"Oh," Danny said, "yeah, I'm over it. I'm just concerned that she's hanging out with Powell's cousin." Jim laughed.

"You and Banks did such a number on Powell I doubt that girl would try to mess with your family," he pointed out.

* * *

"So wait explain it again?" Lilly asked Theresa as they walked down the hallways. "I'm still confused." 

"Well, now you know how I've felt my whole life," Theresa shrugged, "it'll be much easier once Julian and Kitty get married, and we can just all say that we're in laws."

"So are you at Eden Hall to look for a husband too?" Lilly asked, giving a cruel giggle, Theresa laughed, uncomfortably, she actually loved that Kitty was so happy and in love, but she often pretended that it was just weird that her nineteen year old sister was ready to settle down with one man for the rest of her life.

"No," Theresa shook her head, "although a boyfriend would be nice."

"It won't take long," Lilly shrugged, "I've already seen guys noticing you. And according to my cousin, the hockey players always hook up with the cheerleaders."

_According to my brother your cousin is an ass hole. _She thought to herself. But she knew that Lilly was probably right. "Well, a couple of the varsity guys are pretty cute," she nodded. "But Danny probably already threatened them with castration. He was never this protective back home, but now it's like I'm made of glass or something." She rolled her eyes.

"Varsity?" Lilly laughed, "Sweetheart, you're pretty, and a cheerleader, but no varsity guy would get with a freshman." Theresa was starting to see why Deena avoided this girl.

"My mom dated a senior when she was a freshman," she pointed out, "and apparently your cousin had his fair share of freshman during his senior year." She wasn't going to filter anymore, there was no point, and she knew just about everything about Andy Powell because of Danny's strange obsession with bashing him. "Besides, I like to set my sights high."

"Hi," Ryan Wells, one of Deena's friends walked up. Theresa smiled halfheartedly but Lilly shot him a look that would kill, if such things could. "Uh, Theresa, can I talk to you?"

"Sure?" she said, looking at Lilly who just shrugged and walked away. "What's up?"

"Are you busy this weekend?" He said. She sighed and looked at Ryan, sure he was cute, but a freshman, and well, a little too attached to Deena Banks for her to be really interested.

"I have practice," she said, trying to be nice. _I have to be nice to Deena's friends. Kitty will kick my ass if I'm not._

"I do too," he said, "I was thinking maybe after practice?" He was so excited, she couldn't shoot him down.

"Yeah," she said, trying to smile. "Maybe, I'd uh, have to check with my brother, but if he says its fine then sure."

"Oh," Ryan said confused, "check with your brother?"

"Yeah, see Danny's got this whole protective thing going," she explained, "I think he promised my dad and our un-uh, Luis or something."

"Your Luis?" He asked. "Care to explain that?"

"It's a long story," she wrinkled her nose. "And a little creepy."

"You could tell it to me over dinner," he shrugged and walked away. She laughed, at least he was confident.

* * *

**Review it please! Pretty please!**


	4. Pure Evil

**Author's Note: So I'm having trouble with this story, haha, I don't know why, I just can't seem to write out the things I want to happen. Anyway, those that reviewed thanks. I hope you all like what I'm doing here, and I appreciate the love for my characters!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything...blarg.

* * *

Chapter 4: Pure Evil **

"You cannot go out with Ryan Wells!" Lilly said.

"Why not?" Theresa said, "I mean, he's cute, and he likes me. And it's not like anyone else has asked me out."

"He's such a loser," Lilly said, "I mean, you didn't grow up here, you don't know."

"He can't be that much of a loser," Theresa said, "he's on the hockey team."

"Uh, only because Deena Banks dragged him onto the Ducks when we were ten," Lilly rolled her eyes. "Trust me, you'd be dating down. What happened to your pursue a senior idea?"

"They all know me too well," Theresa shook her head, "I mean, they come out to my house every summer for this crazy ass fourth of July bar be que my dad throws. Not to mention, they know Danny would kill them if they even looked at me."

"Fine, whatever, go out with him," Lilly said, "but when your status drops, don't say I didn't warn you."

"My status will be fine." Theresa said, "But thank you for looking out for me. Look, I have to talk to Danny, I'll see you later."

"Whatever," Lilly said.

* * *

"You asked her out?" Deena said, "Are you insane? Do you listen when I talk or does it all come to you like jibberish? Oh my god! Did she say yes? Are you going to date Theresa Portman?" 

"She seemed into it," Ryan shrugged. "She said she had to check with Danny, which was weird." Deena rolled her eyes, she knew all about the Portman family and their strange way of relating to each other, "I really don't think she's as bad as you think she is. And of course I listen when you talk, I have been listening for fourteen years Dee."

"Well, I don't like her," she shook her head, "I mean, she hangs out with Lilly, for God's sake."

"Why do you care so much?" Ryan asked, "I mean, so I go out on a date with this girl, what's the big deal?"

"Ryan," Deena sighed, "you're my best friend. I don't want you getting all whipped by some bitchy cheerleader. I just have an icky feeling about it. Like she's using you or something."

"Your concern is touching Banks," he nodded. "But I'll be fine."

* * *

"I need you to get me out of this," Theresa said, "please!" 

"I don't care if you go out with Ryan Wells," Danny shrugged, "there is no reason why you shouldn't go out with Ryan Wells. Unless you don't want to, in which case just tell him no."

"I can't just tell him no," she whined. "Because then he'll tell Deena, and she'll tell Kitty and I'll get in trouble."

"You're actually going to go out with a guy you have no interest in so that Kitty will not be mad at you? Re, that is pathetic!" Danny shook his head.

"At least I'm going out with somebody," She stuck out her tongue, "you could be with any girl in the school, I see the way they look at you, but nooo, you're too busy moping because Lexi graduated."

"Lexi and I are just friends," he said, "and that's all we're ever going to be."

"Uh yeah," she said, "if you never do anything about it."

"Theresa, drop it," he said, "and I'm not telling some poor kid you're not allowed to date him. Break guys' hearts on your own." Theresa moped and walked away from him.

* * *

"Look at her," Ryan said, the next morning as he watched Theresa try to fix another one of the cheerleader's round off on the lawn before classes. "See how sweet she's being?" 

"Oh shut up!" Deena said, "I swear to God, if you say one more word about Theresa Portman, I'm going to kill you!"

"Ryan!" She shouted and jogged over, "Hey! Hi Deena"

"Hi," Deena said dryly, _Be nice, don't slap her. _

"Yeah, ok," Theresa said, "Um, so I know I was vague yesterday, but does your offer for this weekend still stand?" She smiled eagerly and flipped her hair behind her. Deena tried to hold back from throwing up.

"Yeah!" Ryan said, excitedly, "there's this great pizza place, not far from campus…" They walked away, talking.

"Uh bye?" Deena shouted after them. She heaved a heavy sigh and headed towards the main school.

"Hey Banks," Lilly cut her off and stepped in front of her.

"Powell," she spit out, "The sun's up. Shouldn't you be upside down in a cave or something?"

"Aw, what's got your panties in a bunch?" Lilly laughed with mock concern. "Could it be that Wells suddenly realized he can do better than hanging out with a dykey wanna be all the time?" Deena's face turned bright red, "Oh that's it isn't it? Don't worry Banks, she's just biding her time until some one better comes around. You'll have him back soon." She walked away giggling. Deena bit her bottom lip while her eyes filled up with tears.

"Hey Deena," Danny said, walking up behind her, he saw Lilly walking away. "I don't like her."

"That makes two of us," Deena sighed, trying to not let him see her crying. "Your sister's a bitch, by the way." She walked away.

"You're telling me," Danny shook his head as he looked over and saw Theresa flirting with Ryan.

* * *

"I'm telling you, the girl is bad news." Danny shook his head, on the phone with Kitty after school and practice that day. "She made Deena cry earlier. I've seen Deena whack her head against a diving board and not cry." 

"You said she's Andy's cousin?" Deena said, "I didn't even know Andy had a cousin Theresa and Deena's age. Or maybe I just forgot, but if she's anything like Andy get Theresa the hell away from her."

"I'm trying, trust me," he said, "But you know Theresa, the more you tell her not to do something,"

"The more she does it," Kitty nodded, "yeah, I know. Maybe I'll call her later. What about you? How are you doing?"

"I'm trying really hard to not sweat this whole captain thing." He said, "But it's just like, God I wanted it! I worked so hard for it."

"Yeah," Kitty said, "I know that feeling."

"You wanted it?" He said.

"Hell yeah," she said, "trust me, you don't think I could get it out of my head that Charlie helped teach Julian to skate when he gave it to him?"

"Yeah," Danny laughed, "hey, you and Dad make up yet?"

"Nah," she said, "I'm so freaking sick of it you know? It's the same thing every time. Mom says he's really torn up about it this time though."

"Yeah," Danny nodded, "Well, I got some work to do, I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye Danny." Kitty hung up the phone and then called Julian.

"Hey babe, what's going on?" He said as he answered.

"What's the deal on Andy's cousin?" She said.

"Lilly?" Julian said, "Why? Did she make Theresa cry or something?"

"No, they're friends," Kitty said.

"Oh, that's worse," he said, glad Kitty couldn't see the look on his face. "That girl is pure evil."

"What do you mean?" Kitty said, "Like is she awful like Andy?"

"No," Julian said, "you know how Andy was just like a horny ass hole out of control? Lilly's actually evil, she's only happy when other people around her are miserable."

"God, that's not good," Kitty said, "that's really bad."

"Yeah," Julian said, "How'd Theresa even hook up with her?"

"Fucking cheerleading!" Kitty said, "I knew this was a bad idea!"

* * *

**Review Please!**


	5. Together Again

**Author's Note: So it turns out all I needed was to get started, because now I'm starting to actually be able to write this. It should be finished up soon, actually, now that I actually have the story I want going! Oh, and guess who's back in the one. smirks**

**Disclaimer: Don't own a lot.

* * *

Chapter 5: Together again**

"Are you going to homecoming?" Lexi said on the phone with Kitty, "I swear to God, I'll never speak to you again if you don't."

"It depends," Kitty sighed, "I mean, I know my parents are going, and Julian, but things with my dad are so weird right now."

"Oh suck it up," Lexi said, "I'm spending all those hours on a plane from Boston with my father and Andy, you can deal with whatever awkwardness Dean decides to throw at you."

"How did that happen by the way?" Kitty asked. "The you flying back with Andy thing?

"Ugh, my dad made me go to the BC vs. BU Hockey game with him," she explained, "Andy was playing, and afterwards he saw us, Dad invited him to come with us back to Minnesota."

"Leave it to Andy to actually accept that offer," Kitty said, "Does your dad know what happened?"

"NO!" Lexi said, "Are you crazy? My family doesn't have a one hundred percent honesty policy like yours. I don't tell my dad things like that."

"My parents have a one hundred percent honestly policy," Kitty corrected her, "there are plenty of things I don't tell them."

"Whatever," Lexi said, "the whole thing is weird. Anyway, I avoid Andy for practically a year in this city, and the one time I run into him my dad has to get involved."

"Well, make sure your dad is sitting between you two on the plane," Kitty said, "or don't fall asleep. Maybe I'll see you."

"Get your ass on a plane to Minnesota next weekend or find yourself a new best friend." Lexi scolded

"Thanks Lex," Kitty said, "real compassionate. Punch Powell in nuts for me."

"Oh I will," Lexi laughed, "Bye." She hung up her phone.

* * *

"Kitty's coming to homecoming," Julie smiled excitedly, coming back into the bar after walking outside and taking the phone. 

"This is good?" Luis asked.

"If they see each other, they have to talk," She smiled.

"Julian's going to be there too," he pointed out, "and Adam and Heather."

"We can't spend out entire lives trying to avoid Adam and Heather," Julie sighed, "If Kitty is really serious about marrying Julian we're all going to have to learn to deal with each other. And Dean is going to have to learn to deal with the fact that she is serious, and she's dug her heels in. Remember when we thought she was like me?" She laughed. "God I swear, there is no one in the world more like him than her."

"Oh yes, because you were never stubborn," Luis laughed.

"I wasn't, I was totally bendable," she said.

"You didn't speak to me for six months," he said, "You refused to call Adam for almost two days after you left him."

"OK yes, I've been stubborn." Julie sighed, "but not like this."

"Sure," he said, giving her a beer. "Well, homecoming should be fun. And hey, we'll get to see Theresa cheer."

"Oh joy," Julie laughed.

* * *

"Theresa!" Ryan walked up to her in the hallway. 

"Ryan!" She exclaimed back at him, "What's up?" They had been dating, but not exclusively, he was not her boyfriend.

"Has anyone asked you to homecoming?" He said, squinting his eyes.

"No," she said with a quiet giggle.

"Good," he smiled, "do you want to go?"

"Yeah!" She laughed, "I'll see you later Ryan!" She kissed him lightly and walked away. Deena came around a corner.

"Isn't she great?" Ryan said.

"She's just using you," Deena said, "until she manages to get some senior to risk life and limb for her."

"Do you ever stop to think that maybe Lilly said that just to piss you off?" He pointed out, "I mean, come on, when was the last time Lilly ever did anything sincere?"

"Never," Deena said, "but still, just be careful, OK?"

"I am being careful," he said, "Come on Dee! Chill out, and be happy for me."

"I'm happy for you," she said, lightly pushing him to the side with her weight, "I just wish I had a date."

* * *

"Hi Danny!" Lilly slinked over to Danny's locker, he looked at her and rolled his eyes. 

"Hi Lilly." He sighed, she'd been doing this all week. He knew why, she didn't have a homecoming date. He felt a little bad, but not bad enough to actually take the little demon to that dance.

"So," she smiled seductively, how did a girl that young know how to work it like this? "Are you going to the dance on Saturday?"

"Yeah," he said, short answers, just get rid of her. "Our parents are coming up, and Kitty."

"Sounds fun," she nodded, "are you going with anyone?"

"Lexi Vanderbilt?" He said, her jaw dropped, "she called me yesterday, said that she wanted to meet up. She's coming back with her dad, and your cousin oddly enough." He said the last part with heavy resentment in his voice.

"Lex-Lexi Vanderbilt?" She stammered, he smirked, that threw her for a loop.

"Oh, you know her?" He smiled.

"Uh, yeah, Andy mentioned her a couple of times," Lilly whispered, "I guess I'll see you there."

"Buh Bye," he said as she walked away sulking.

* * *

That Saturday, Julian walked around campus, waiting for Lexi and Kitty. 

"Julian!" Lexi sprinted over to him and hugged him. Her red hair was now cut short and straightened. "Hey! It's so good to see you!"

"Hey Lex!" He laughed, "what's with the hair?"

"Just something different," she laughed.

"Banksie," Andy walked over to him.

"Andy," he said, surprised. The last time they had seen each other had been graduation. Well, right after actually. "This is surprising."

"Yeah well, Lex's dad offered to pay my way," he shrugged. "And why would I pass up an opportunity to have a moment like this one?" Julian laughed, time hadn't changed Andy.

"OK," Lexi said, "well, I have to find Danny. I'll see you later." She walked away.

"Are she and Danny?" Andy didn't need to finish the sentence, Julian knew what he meant.

"Nah," Julian shook his head, "they're just close. Good friends, I mean not the same way you two were good friends, but still,"

"Ok, yeah thanks man," Andy shook his head, "I got it. So, how's Michigan?"

"Good," he nodded, "BU?"

"Good," he said, "Beat the shit out of anyone lately?"

"Nah," Julian laughed, "that's saved for you."

"Haha," Andy said.

"And there they are," Kitty said, coming up behind them. Julian turned around and kissed her. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," He laughed.

"Hey Kitty," Andy said, she glared at him. "OK, so you're still mad at me."

"You don't get forgiveness from me Powell," she shrugged, "sorry."

"Julian! Kitty!" Theresa ran over and hugged them. "It's so good to see you!"

"Re!" Kitty smiled. "Hey kid, you look," Kitty looked at her sister's cheerleading uniform and tried not to laugh, "uh, it's cool."

"They make you wear it this weekend!" Theresa said, "I'm not one of the ones who wears it everyday to school. I have to go stretch, but I just wanted to say hi! Where's Lexi?"

"She went to find Danny," Julian smiled, Theresa raised an eyebrow he nodded. "Go get ready, we're looking forward to seeing you."

"Thanks," she said, "Are Mom, Dad and Luis here yet?"

"I don't know," Kitty shook her head, "I haven't seen them."

"Hey," Julian said, rubbing her lower back, "He has to talk to you."

"No," she shook her head, "he doesn't. You don't know him that well. He will ignore me."

"What's going on?" Andy finally piped in.

"Kitty and her dad aren't talking," Julian explained. "But we were all sort of hoping that would end this weekend."

"Well, I really have to go," Theresa said, hugging her older sister, "I'm glad you came."

"Thanks Re." Kitty laughed. As she jogged away, she noticed Andy watching her. "Get your eyes off my little sister Powell!" She growled and hit him.

* * *

**Review it please!**


	6. No More FightingAlmost

**Author's Note: Yeah, so this chapter is fun...the story's sorta winding down, but what I like is that its totally a revist to old character. And some insight into Lilly and Andy's relationship with each other.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 6: No more fighting...almost **

"Is that her?" Lilly said, noticing a tiny perky redhead sitting with Danny, as she and Theresa stretched with the other freshman cheerleaders.

"Who?" Theresa asked, Lilly pointed "Oh, Lexi, yeah."

"Hm, she's pretty I guess," Lilly said coolly, "I was expecting more."

"Why?" Theresa said, she'd always thought Lexi was really pretty, not in the same striking stop a room way that her sister was, but still, pretty, in her own soft quiet way.

"Well, the way Andrew talked about her I figured she had like lighting flying out of her tits or something." Theresa scrunched her face. She had no clue that Andy had even liked Lexi. She thought that Julian and his friends had always found her kind of a pain. "What does your brother see in her?"

"He's just always had a crush on her," Theresa shrugged, "since the first time we met her. She's really great. I'll introduce you later."

"No thanks," Lilly said, "Gotta do the whole cousin thing. I didn't even know he was coming until a week ago."

"Oh," she said, "OK. Come on, we should get to the gym." Lilly nodded and they headed off.

"Lillian," Andy stopped her. "Hi, Theresa." Theresa smiled weakly, now that she was seeing him again, there was something that just rubbed her the wrong way about him

"Andrew," she smiled, "We have to go."

"I'll go ahead and tell them you're held up," Theresa said, eager to get away.

"Couldn't stay away from the Portman?" He said, "The one thing I asked you to do." Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Maybe if you had given me a real reason," she said, "you know instead of, 'just stay away alright? You don't want to get involved in their messes.'" She imitated his voice.

"You don't want to get involved in their messes," he said, "I'm sure Danny Portman told her to stay away from you too. Too bad she's so cute, that must keep his hands full."

"Whatever," Lilly said, "I have to go. You're gross."

"See you later," he laughed as she rolled her eyes and walked away.

* * *

"Julian!" Deena rushed from her parents to her big brother's arms. 

"Hey squirt!" He smiled, "how are you?"

"Good." She laughed, "Kitty!" She hugged her.

"Hey Dee," Kitty smiled. Adam and Heather came and gave hugs and kisses on the cheek.

"Your mom called," Heather said, "she said she wanted to meet up."

"She did?" Kitty said, this was extremely odd, normally her parents and Julian's parent's avoided each other like the plague. "Well, I haven't seen them yet. That's kind of what we were looking for."

"There you are!" Julie smiled, and walked over, "We were about to call."

"Hi Mom!" Kitty walked over and hugged her, she looked over, "Dad."

"Hello Kitty," he smiled. She looked at ground. She hated this. They stood in silence for a couple of second.

"Adam!" Julie said, breaking the silence. "How have you been?"

"Good." He said, "Hey, how are Marie and the twins?"

"Good," She nodded, "Luis is here too, I don't know where he went." She laughed awkwardly, this was always bad, "Dean," She turned to him, "go find him."

"I'll go with you." Kitty said, with a smile. Maybe if they were alone they could talk it out.

"OK," he nodded, and they walked. They walked in complete silence.

"Dad, you can't ignore me forever," she said. "Please, say something. Anything."

"Why are you doing this?" He said, "Why?"

"Doing what?" She said, "Going to college? Becoming an actress what?"

"Marrying him," he sighed, "you knew that was what I meant."

"Is this really what this is about?" She said, "You haven't spoken to me in a month because I'm engaged."

"Kitty, I'm scared," he said, "for you. What happens if it doesn't work? What happens if,"

"I am not Mom!" She shouted at him, "That's what you're afraid of! You're afraid that Julian and I are going to get married and I'm going to become the person that Mom was when she was married to Adam! Why can't you just say that?"

"Because Katherine," he said, she didn't even flinch at the use of the name, "because those were the four most difficult years of her life. She went through more crap, Kitty I don't want to see that happen to you. I hate that I even think that it will happen to you."

"That won't happen to me," she shook her head, "Dad, I love him. And he loves me, and we want the same things, and we're willing to do anything to be together. What more could you ask for me?"

"I'm still not happy about it," he said.

"You can be not happy about it and still talk to me," she smiled and shrugged.

* * *

"So," Lexi said, "how's the wicked Powell cousin I keep hearing talk about?" 

"Lilly," Danny nodded, "she's horrible. Makes Andy look like a sleeping bunny, and she's Theresa's best friend."

"Ugh," Lexi said, "well that's rough."

"And," he said, letting out a cocky sigh, "she kinda has a crush on me."

"Oh really?" Lexi laughed, "Is that where I come in? Is it my turn to make a Powell jealous?"

"Yeah," he said, "but you can skip the beating up on her part. Although, girl fight,"

"Pig," she whacked him, "Julian said she's really horrible to Deena."

"Yeah," he nodded, "luckily, Theresa fears Kitty's wrath way too much to ever really provoke her. But there is this boy."

"Ah, the plot thickens," Lexi laughed. "Let me guess, its Jim!"

"No," he laughed, "Ryan Wells? He's a freshman, he and Theresa have been seeing each other, but I think Deena likes him."

"Oh, poor Dee!" Lexi sighed, "I've been there."

"AH yes, your stalker period," he smiled.

"Your sister tells you too much," she threw a blade of grass at him, "What about you? I mean besides the evil freshman crush, any one special?"

"Nah," he said, looking at her, "You know it's always gonna be you Lex." He laughed, trying to play it off as a joke.

"Well, I'm a tough act to follow," she said, "I've missed you kid."

"I've missed you too." He nodded.

"Hey," Andy walked up. "Danny." He nodded.

"Andy," he glared at him and stood up. "What are you doing here?"

"Homecoming is for alumni right?" Andy smirked. "I mean, its part of the deal."

"Yeah," Danny said, clenching his fists.

"Danny," Lexi mumbled to him, "don't go all Portman on him."

"Oh come on," Andy said, "I'm interested in how you'd do in a fight without Banks backing you up."

"You're not worth it ass hole." He shook his head and walked away.

"You fuck him yet?" Andy smirked at Lexi.

"You know something," she said, "I was this close to not hating you anymore." She shook her head and walked away.

* * *

"You two look happy," Luis smiled, seeing Kitty and Dean standing talking waiting for everyone else to meet up. "I take it we called a cease fire?" 

"Yes," Kitty said, "Dad agreed to let me live my own life and to not refuse to let Julian into the house anymore."

"And Kitty agreed to let me antagonize Julian until the wedding." Dean smiled, "which still isn't for three years."

"Good," Luis nodded, "Julie will be happy, I think."

"What will make me happy?" She said, "Oh god! You're standing next to each other! And not yelling!" Kitty nodded excitedly. "Oh thank God!" She hugged them together.

"Mom?" Kitty said, "Are you going to cry?"

"No," Julie said whipping her eyes.

"Hey what'd we miss?" Heather said, walking up, "Julie are you crying?"

"No!" She said. "I'm just so happy, I mean, we're all here, and no one's fighting, and everything's great!"

"Hi, Julie, Dean," Charlie walked up.

"Hi Charlie," Julie said, "isn't this amazing? How everything's so good, and there's no fighting."

"Well," Charlie said, "not exactly. Um, Danny's in my office. He got into a fist fight with Andy Powell."

"Not again!" Kitty said, heaving a deep sigh.

* * *

**Review please!**


	7. We're OK

**Author's Note: Second to last chapter here. Probably one of my favorite "conversation" chapters (People who've read all the stories know that there's one in all of them) Because the convo between the Portman siblings is really excellent.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 7: We're OK**

"Do you want to deal with this?" Julie said. Dean shook his head.

"I'll go," Kitty said, "I think I know why it happened anyway."

"Sure," Julie nodded, "OK? That's fine."

"Show me the way Coach," Kitty smiled. Although she was pretty upset. This wasn't the first time Danny had gotten into a fight with Andy Powell. "How's Andy?"

"Knocked out," Charlie said, Kitty tried to stop her smile, "You seem happy about that."

"Sorry, it's really very serious." Kitty smirked. Go Danny.

"Well," Charlie said, "here he his." Danny was sitting in the office with his arms crossed, his lip was cut and bleeding.

"Daniel Francis," she shook her head, "what did you do now? You know Lexi hates it when you let him get to you."

"It had nothing to do with Lexi," he said. "He was talking about Theresa."

"God, he's disgusting," Kitty said, "Why what did he say?"

"He had heard she was looking to trade up," he sighed, "maybe she'd be interested in a college man."

"Ugh, he deserves everything he gets," Kitty shook her head. "I should have known."

"Hey, I heard that Danny knocked some guy out," Theresa ran in, "Oh my God! Are you OK?" She rushed into him.

"I'm fine Re!" He laughed, "But this is the last time I defend your honor."

"You got into a fight about me?" She said, "Seriously, why?"

"See the way I get treated around here?" He gestured at her towards Kitty. "Yes."

"Who?" She laughed, "Seriously?"

"Andy Powell," Kitty laughed. "He was talking shit about you so Danny, once again, went all Portman on his ass."

"Once again?" Theresa asked "This has happened before?"

"Yeah," Kitty laughed, "Although, that first time, it wasn't because of you, because you were twelve, and even Andy Powell isn't that big of a pig."

"What was it about the first time?" Theresa said.

"Lexi," Danny sighed, "it's always about Lexi."

"See, our senior year, Lexi and Andy had this way dysfunctional relationship." Kitty explained, "And then Lexi thought she might be pregnant, and they broke it off, and it was way dramatic."

"So after their graduation," Danny said, "Julian and I were walking, and he said some things and then we kicked the crap out of him."

"What kind of things?" Theresa said, she hadn't known any of this.

"That Lexi was whore," Danny said, "that she was just going to move on to me and fuck me for a while until she had another, what did he call it?"

"Fucking trampy break down," Kitty nodded.

"So that's when you beat him up." Theresa said, "God, what an asshole."

"Yup," Danny said, "We didn't knock him out that time though."

"Wow," Theresa said, "I kinda want to beat him up right now."

"He has that effect on people," Kitty laughed. "So, Re, I hear you have a boyfriend."

"Ryan is not my boyfriend!" Theresa said, "I think I'm going to end it actually."

"Why?" Danny said, "I thought you two were hitting it off."

"He likes Deena," Theresa sighed, "its way obvious."

"You think so?" Kitty said, "Well, now that this is all talked out, should we venture out into the world again?"

"How Portman are we now?" Danny laughed, "Me sitting around not telling the woman I love how I feel about her, and beating the crap out of a guy. Theresa, stepping aside because the person she wants likes someone else,Kitt, OK, Kitty, you're all Gaffney, you get what you want."

"Shut up," Kitty laughed, and then stopped, "I guess it is pretty Gaffney huh?"

"Yeah," Danny and Theresa said at the same time.

* * *

"Come on," Andy said, chasing after Lexi. "He hit me."

"You were talking about sleeping with his fourteen year old sister!" Lexi said, "What did you expect?"

"Look just because the little shit is fucking in love with you," Andy said, "doesn't mean I have to be good to him."

"Oh yeah," she said, "right, I forgot in the world according Andy, I can't be friends with a guy without him wanting to sleep with me."

"Come on Lex," he said, "He knocks me out, and I'm still the bad guy here?"

"Yes," she said, "you are still the bad guy. What did you expect from this weekend? That all of a sudden we would all be friends again? That I would take you back? We go to college in the same city but it took us a year to even see each other, do you think that that's just because we didn't run into each other? I avoid all of the places where I know the BU hockey team hangs out, I would be perfectly happy to never see you again."

"But, I," he started.

"No," she said, "that's it. OK? We're done." She walked away.

* * *

"Deena," Theresa said walking up behind her.

"Hi," Deena looked over.

"Look, I know you don't like me," Theresa sighed, "And you shouldn't, because to face facts I mean, I haven't done a good job at well, anything since I've come here. Look, just so you know, I'm not going to see Ryan anymore."

"Why not?" Deena scoffed, "Someone better come along?"

"What?" Theresa said.

"You know, you just wanted someone to take you out until your real boyfriend came along?" Deena said, "You were settling."

"No!" Theresa said, "Where did you even get that idea? I really like Ryan, but well, he just doesn't like me."

"Well, Lilly said," she started, "Lilly said that you were just waiting for someone better."

"Lilly's a bitch," Theresa said, "I don't even like her that much. It's just that she's around, and well, she talks to me. You don't."

"I thought you hated me," she said, "I mean you're always whispering and looking at me."

"No," she said, "Well, yeah a little, but I mean, that's all Lilly. All she ever wants to do is put you down. It's kind of annoying."

"What did you mean when you said Ryan doesn't like you?" Deena asked, "Because, he tells me everything, and he definitely does."

"He likes someone else," Theresa smiled, "trust me. He might not realize it yet, but he does."

"Oh," Deena said quietly, understanding what she meant. "So, we're friends now?"

"If you can forgive me for being a bitch," Theresa shrugged. "Or you know, whatever."

"I think I can do that." Deena laughed, "But only if you'll forgive me for believing Lilly Powell over my future sister in law's sister, who is also my dad's ex wife's daughter." Theresa giggled.

"It's a good thing we're going to be friends," she said, "it's a much easier relationship to tell people."

"Maybe that's why Julian and Kitty got engaged," Deena laughed, "So that way they could just introduce each other, as fiancé."

* * *

"So," Adam sat down next to Julie, "When was the last time you and I had a conversation?"

"Kitty and Julian's graduation," she laughed, "so, nearly two years."

"Where do you stand on those two?" He said, "I mean, Dean's made no secret about his opinion,"

"Really?" She sighed, "I think they're too young. But I'm trying to be supportive." He laughed.

"I'm not alone then," he said, "you think they're doomed to repeat our mistakes?"

"No," she said, "But I think that they may make their own. And that scares me."

"They're good kids," he smiled, "She's incredible. He's never better than when he's with her."

"Yeah," Julie nodded, "I think the same thing about him. She really loves him. You know that she and Dean go months without talking because of this?"

"Hmm," he said, "That sounds like something some one else would do."

"Shut up," she laughed, "It wasn't a mistake Adam."

"What?" He looked at her.

"Us," she said, "we weren't a mistake."

"I never said that," he started.

"No," she shook her head, "But you think it, or you think I think it. I don't and you shouldn't."

"You know, when Julian was born," he said, "I tried to picture myself holding our baby. I couldn't."

"I know what you mean," she said, "I had the same thing when I was carrying Kitty. It happened the way it was supposed to. I believe that."

"Yeah," he nodded, "Are we OK now?"

"Took us twenty years," she nodded, "but you know something, I think we are."

* * *

**Reviews please!**


	8. Start Over

**Author's note: Here's the ending, its all a little vague and open ended, but don't worry there will be song fics about it...OH will there be songfics...hehe! Plus I gotta get working on my dah dah daaa daaahhh "The Cat and The Iceman" sequel, tentatively titled "Second Chances" I may change the title, haven't decided, anyway, read both those stories, I love them, they kinda rock. So does this one. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything yadda yadda.

* * *

Chapter 8: Start Over**

"Dee and Re!" Danny smiled sitting down next to them, "Eden Hall's most terrifying twosome since the bash brothers." Theresa rolled her eyes at her big brother.

"What do you want Danny?" Deena said. It was rare that any senior ventured into the freshman end of the cafeteria.

"Just wanted to say hi to my two favorite girls in school," They looked at him with the same sense of 'yeah right.' "Fine, look, hazing the freshman team is in full force and we need your help to get Ryan."

"What was my hazing?" Dee said.

"You don't get hazed," he shook his head. "Are you kidding? Most of the guys still remember what Andy's face looked like after graduation, no one will mess with you."

"What are you thinking?" Theresa said. She laughed, nothing meant more to her over these past few weeks than the fact that she and Ryan were still friends, well that and the fact that she and Deena had become practically insperarable.

"No, no," he said, "Just have him outside after your guys practice, ok?" He smiled and got up and walked away.

"What do you think it is?" Theresa said. "Nothing really bad right?"

"The hazing is harmless," Deena shrugged, "I mean, it used to be really rough. But when our parents were freshmen, it all got a little out of hand, because well, you know Charlie. He won't take anything sitting down, so they retaliated, and everything escalated to the point of just danger. So now its really closely watched. I mean, Julian and Kitty just had to wash some senior's cars, it'll be something like that."

"Oh," Theresa nodded. She remembered the stories about the Ducks freshman year and the massive prank war against the varsity team. She also remembered that she had to deal with her own hazing soon. She shuddered to think what they would make her do, especially now, that she had left the clique and stopped wearing her uniform to class. "What do you think they'll do to me?"

"They haven't done anything yet?" Deena asked. Theresa shook her head no. "I doubt anything. I mean, you're Portman for Christ's sake. No one touches your family, especially not after homecoming." Theresa smiled. Of course Charlie had tried to quiet down the whole fight, so in turn, the entire school was talking about it.

"Hey," Ryan sat down. Both girls looked down at their food trying not to laugh. "Danny and Jim told you what my hazing was didn't they?"

"What?" Deena said, "No, please."

"Like they'd tell anyone," Theresa rolled her eyes.

"Besides, like we'd tell you even if we did know," Deena smiled and stuck her tongue out. Ryan flicked her playfully. Theresa grinned. She'd been watching them. Ever since she put their feelings for each other together, she'd been coming up with creative ways to make sure they were left alone together.

"Oh crap!" She said, "I left something in my room, I have to go!"

"Again?" Ryan said, Theresa shrugged and rushed out. "She's been really forgetful lately."

"Yeah," Deena said, Theresa's tries aside, Ryan was still completely clueless. "Hey, Re's going home next weekend, wanna hang?"

"Oh I see how it is," He smiled, "you're new best friend goes out of town so now all of a sudden you have time for me."

"You're always welcome to hang out with us." Deena rolled her eyes.

"I'll take a pass," he said, "I don't enjoy listening to you two giggle incessantly, not to mention she's been really weird lately. You notice that she keeps staring at us?"

"Does she?" Deena said, with an awkward giggle, "Huh, I hadn't noticed."

"Hey Portman," Lilly stopped Theresa in the hallway. Ever since she had stopped sitting with them Lilly had taken to calling her by her last name and treating her with the same bitter scorn that she used to reserved solely for Deena.

"Hi Lilly," she sighed. "What do you want?"

"Just wanted to say hi," she shrugged, "ready for hazing?"

"Pretty much," Theresa smiled, "you?"

"Definitely," she giggled, "see you later."

"Bye," Theresa rolled her eyes. Seriously, that girl had issues. She felt a vibration in her jean pocket. She looked at the name. "Hey Kitty!"

"Hey," Kitty said, "sooo, its been two months, ready to cash in yet?"

"No deal," Theresa said, "you were right."

"Haha," Kitty said, "I love being right."

"Yeah yeah," Theresa said, "was gloating the only reason for this call?"

"Pretty much," she smiled, "Things good around there? Lilly take to making your life a living hell yet?"

"Nah, ever since homecoming, no one really comes near me," she said, "I think I'm even getting out of hazing because of it."

"Lucky," Kitty smiled, "See you next weekend."

"Bye Kitty!" Theresa smiled, so her big sister had been right, she did like being at Eden Hall, it had been a good thing she came.

**The End

* * *

**

Hope you all liked it, Reviews make me smile!


End file.
